Mobile medical clinics have been seen as a way to provide medical care to underserved portions of the population or in rural areas where building a traditional medical office would be cost prohibitive. Generally speaking, these mobile medical clinics provide either a frame on wheels that is powered by a traditional commercial truck motor or a trailer with wheels that is pulled by a traditional semi or tractor-trailer. However, since traditional power from the grid is not always available, power must be generated on site. This can pose a significant problem for medical imaging systems, which require a power source that is both strong and clean (free of voltage dips, spikes, transients, etc.) in order to provide a regulated dose of radiation.
Similarly, hospitals and other medical care facilities often have backup or redundant power systems, such as generators, to provide power when traditional power from the grid is not available. Such systems may be used, for example without limitation, in the event of a natural disaster, power outage, or other emergency situation. This can likewise pose a significant problem for medical imaging systems, which require a power source that is both strong and clean (free of voltage dips, spikes, transients, etc.) in order to provide a regulated dose of radiation.